The Devil
by The Moonstar9
Summary: How will Jun get rid of this devil that possesses Kazuya? KazuyaxJun.
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil**

Once the plane took off flying, a young brown haired woman started reading a magazine. She was wearing a small white shirt, white short shorts, and some brown sneakers. Her name was Jun Kazama and she was on her way back to Japan from her vacation in Hawaii.

Jun closed her magazine once the guy sitting next to her started snoring. He was a Mexican, wearing a dirty sweat shirt, and some baggy jeans. He smelled like tacos and burritos. Jun sighed. _Can I just at least get some peace and quiet? _She thought, as she started gathering her things to find another place to sit. She then got up and looked around for an empty seat.

Jun found a seat next to a guy that was staring out of a window. He had a ducktail like hairstyle, and was dressed in a black tux, and was wearing some black glasses. Jun felt some evil presents in his body and he looked quite familiar to her. Then it hit her, this was Kazuya Mishima. She last had seen him at the Iron Fist Tournament. She had offered to help him to get rid of the devil that possessed him, but he had refused and nearly killed her! Though he saved her from an explosion, and she never seen him again after that.

"Kazuya Mishima?" Jun asked.

Kazuya slowly turned his head to face her. "How do you know my name?" he demanded.

"It's me, Jun Kazama," she replied.

Jun saw that Kazuya was thinking for a moment.

"Yeah, I remember you. You're that girl from the Iron Fist Tournament," he said as he glared at her. "Did you follow me?"

"I didn't follow you. Can I sit?"

"No," Kazuya looked out the window again.

Jun sat down in the seat anyway.

"I want to help you, Kazuya," Jun told him, as she fastened her seatbelt.

"I don't need your help," Kazuya didn't even look at her.

_Why doesn't he want my help? _She thought. She sensed the anger of the devil inside of Kazuya. The Devil seemed to not like her. _I'm going to get rid of you once and for all!_

"Kazuya please let- she was cut off when the plane started to shake. She sat back up against her seat with her eyes shut tight, waiting for the shaking to stop.

Then it stopped.

"Sorry about that folks. This is going to be a bumpy ride," a voice said on a speaker.

Jun sighed, relived that the plane wasn't going to crash. She looked at Kazuya and he was still staring out the window. He probably didn't take any notice of the plane shaking.

"Kazuya?" Jun asked.

"Don't try to help me. No one can and no one will," Kazuya said, as he looked at her and frowned.

"Please," she grabbed his arm.

Kazuya grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly. "I said no!"

People sitting near them were staring at them.

Jun tried to pull her wrist away, but Kazuya kept a firm grip.

Kazuya let go suddenly and turned away from her.

Jun rubbed her wrist. He didn't have to do that. He just brought attention. _How come he doesn't want my help? _Jun thought. She wasn't going to give up, though. But now she needed some relax.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Devil**

**Chapter 2: Fine**

Jun woke up from her nap and the plane was just landing. She saw that Kazuya was sleep. She was about to touch his shoulder to wake him then…

"Don't touch me," Kazuya said, opening one eye.

Surprised, Jun jumped and almost fell off her seat. Jun frowned and started getting her bags ready.

The plane landed and people were starting to get off.

Jun followed Kazuya until they left the airport.

"Would you quite following me!" Kazuya growled, once they made it outside the airport and in the parking-lot.

"I won't stop until you change your mind," Jun replied. She saw a helicopter up ahead in the center of the parking-lot.

Some G-Corporation men jumped out of the helicopter and pointed guns at Jun.

Jun immediately dropped her bags and put her hands up.

"Put them down," Kazuya ordered the men. They lowered their guns and got back in the helicopter. Kazuya was about to get in but Jun grabbed his arm.

"Please," she begged softly.

Kazuya stared into her eyes for a long period of time and then he spoke. "Fine…"

Jun smiled. "Okay, you can come to my house tonight or tomorrow night. Do you know where I live?"

Kazuya sighed and said. "No,"

Jun told him where she lived and she gave him her phone number.

"Bye,"

Kazuya ignored her and got in the helicopter. Jun watched as it took off, with a smile on her face.

_ I wonder what made Kazuya change his mind._ Jun thought.

**To be continued…**

**I know it's short…don't say anything. I might make it longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Devil**

**Chapter Three: Dinner With Kazuya**

Jun was a little excited that Kazuya was coming to her home. She lived up on a big hill in a small cabin, alone. She did get a big lonely there sometimes. Jun was cooking some dinner for herself and Kazuya. She hoped he liked rice balls because she sure did. She just couldn't hold in her excitement. But she knew that she shouldn't be so excited. This was something important she had to do for Kazuya. She had to get the demon that possessed Kazuya out of him. She didn't how she was going to do yet, but she would figure something out. Jun was finished with the rice balls she had made and she put them in a bowl. Jun had also made cheese toast. It was kind of like her favorite. She set up two plates on the dinner table and put the plat of toast on the table and the bowl of rice balls on the table. Jun smiled at her work and then walked in the living. The front door was right over by a couch. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She fixed her dressed a little. She wanted to look her best, she didn't want Kazuya to think that she was a dirty girl.

Kazuya would be here any moment now. Jun glances up at the clock on the wall. It read 6:42pm. He would be here soon now that nightfall had come. Several minutes had passed and Jun began to believe that Kazuya wouldn't show up. She wondered if he had just tricked her just get away from her. Jun shook her head.

"He was truthful…" Jun told herself. "I know he was…"

Then that's when she heard banging on her front door. Jun got off of the couch and walked towards the door. She grabbed the door knob and opens the door. Kazuya stood there. He was wearing his usual karate uniform. He had this mean look on his face. Jun could feel the devil inside of him. It was very strong.

"Come in…" Jun said as she stepped aside.

Kazuya slowly entered the house. Jun closed the door behind them. Kazuya stood in the middle of the living room and looked around.

"Um…I made dinner if you're hungry," Jun said, uncomfortably.

Kazuya glared at her. Jun just stared at him with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah…" Kazuya finally said, as he walked into the kitchen. He stared at the food on the table.

Jun gestured for him to take a seat. "I hope you like rice balls and toast,"

Kazuya didn't say anything as he sat down. Jun sat at the chair across from him. She starting putting some rice balls on her plate and a piece of toast. Kazuya watched her and then did the same.

Jun noticed that Kazuya was eating very slowly.

"Kazuya?" Jun asked. "Is there something wrong, Kazuya?"

"Yes!" Kazuya slammed his fists down on the table. "I didn't want to come here tonight! And what is this, what are we doing? Eating? Is this why you brought me here?"

Jun could feel the rage within Kazuya. The devil inside of him was trying to take control over Kazuya's body. She could feel Kazuya heating up.

Jun stood up and walked over to Kazuya. She put her hand softly on Kazuya's shoulder. "Calm down…" she whispered.

She could feel Kazuya calming down a bit.

"Come on," Jun helped Kazuya out of his chair and brought him into the living room. She made Kazuya sit down on the ground, while she cleaned the kitchen.

_This is a bad start_. Jun thought. _Kazuya has to control his anger or the evil will take over_.

**To be continued…**


End file.
